Deja Vu?
by crystal tiara
Summary: As a child, Harry has a chance encounter with a mysterious blond boy who will turn out to be his rival.


**Deja Vu?**   
by Crystal Tiara17 

Disclaimer: No one else but JKR owns Harry Potter and all characters in it. 

Five-year-old Harry Potter was weeding the garden. Ever since his parents died, he had been taken in by his horrible Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia---and his great big cousin Dudley, who was just as horrible as his aunt and uncle. On his fourth birthday he was taught to do simple housework and was made to do most of the house chores. Worse, they never even told him about his parents or how they died. All they ever told him was that they were a worthless bunch of idiots, whatever that meant. Harry liked to think his parents had magic powers and often wished he had magic powers so he could make all his troubles disappear. But Aunt Petunia would always scold him and say there was no such thing as magic. 

Just then a young boy, probably about the same age as him, passed by. He had pale blonde hair and gray eyes. He certainly looked odd. Harry had never seen him before.   
"Hi," Harry called. "You're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you before."   
"I just lost my way. I can't find my father. Have you seen him?"   
"Nope. By the way, my name's Harry. What's yours?"   
"I'm Draco Malfoy. My daddy says it's bad to 'ssociate with Muggles."   
"What's a Muggle?"   
"That's a person who can't do magic. Like you. But I'm lost and if I don't talk to someone I can't find my way back home." "Yeah! Want to see my wand?" Draco pulled out his wand. "Don't tell the other Muggles, okay?"   
"Um...okay. Try to do some magic!"   
"I can't. The Min'stry of Magic will get mad at me." 

Harry got to like the boy, although he had a weird name. They didn't realize they had been conversing for a long time.   
Draco sat on the grass and twirled a strand of his hair. "So, where's your Mommy and Daddy?"   
"They died. I live with my mean Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I hate them. They always make me do stuff. I always have to clean the house."   
"Oh, you're just like the Boy who Lived. My daddy told me about him. His mommy and daddy were killed by You-Know-Who."   
"No, I don't know who."   
"Silly, that's what we call him!"   
"What's his real name?"   
"I can't tell you. I forgot what was the name of the Boy who Lived. Daddy says I can't remember things very well. In our house we have house-elves to do things for us. I like to play with Dobby. But Daddy says it's bad to 'ssociate with house-elves."   
"What's a house-elf?"   
"You keep on asking stuff, you know that?" Draco giggled.   
"You haven't told me about your mom and dad yet."   
"My daddy doesn't like Muggles. People like you. If he sees me with you, he'll hit me again. I don't like my daddy so much. But he says he hits me 'cause he loves me. Sometimes he hits my mom. I know it 'cause sometimes I wake up at night and I hear them shouting at each other. Then I hear my mommy crying and I feel like crying too. I like my mommy because she loves me."   
"Oh, so you have a cruel life too. But at least your mommy loves you. So, what school do you go to? Are you going to that school up north?"   
"Oh, no, of course not! When I'm 11 years old, Daddy's going to send me to Durmstrang. But then Mommy wants me to go to Hogwarts 'cause it's nearer. They're always fighting 'cause of that. I don't care what school I go to, just as long as I go to some school."   
"What's Hog---Hogwarts? And Durmstang?"   
"_Durmstrang_, not Durmstang, silly. Wizard schools."   
"The wizard world sounds fun! I'd like to go there someday."   
"I'm sure you can visit us sometime. I'll try to ask Daddy if you can come---no, wait, you're a Muggle."   
"What if I do have powers?"   
"Then you'd be a Mudblood 'cause your parents were pro'ly (A/N: "probably"---They're 5, so they can't speak that well yet!) Muggles."   
"What if they had magic?"   
"Dunno." 

"DRACO MALFOY! There you are!" a man who looked almost like Draco came walking down the road. "How many times have I told you---we Malfoys don't associate with Muggles?"   
"Daddy, this is my new friend."   
"You can't make friends with Muggles! Get away from that scum!"   
"But Daddy---"   
"Don't argue with me, Draco. You're coming with me now. I'm going to have to cast a Memory Charm on that boy." Lucius Malfoy cast a memory charm on Harry.   
"Well, bye, Harry," Draco whispered as he was leaving. "Even if you can't remember me, I won't forget you. You're the only true friend I've ever had...even just for today."   
Harry looked at the boy, dazed, then went back to his weeding.   
"BOY! ARE YOU DONE WITH THE WEEDING YET?"   
"Not yet, Aunt Petunia."   
"HURRY UP, THEN! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" 

Six years later...   
Harry was at Diagon Alley, being fitted by Madam Malkin for his Hogwarts uniform. A pale young boy with equally pale blonde hair was sitting next to him.   
"Hello! Hogwarts, too?"   
"Yes."   
At the same time, both of them thought, _Why does that boy look so familiar?_

**THE END**


End file.
